Best Choice
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the strange one, It seems I've already been prepared long ago, for our farewell.. KRISHO FF GENDERSWITCH . EXO FANFICTION


Best Choice

Cast :

Leader and rapper of EXO M + EXO appa : Kris Wu – Wu Yi Fan – Kevin Lee – Lie Jiaheng

Leader and vocalist of EXO K + EXO eomma : Kim Joonmyun – Suho

Rating :

T (eenager)

Genre :

Romance gitu plus drama yah gitulah gak tau juga pokoknya gitu tau deh ahh /kok nyolot?/ -_-

Lenght :

Secukupnya – mau lanjut satu lagi ya jadi twoshoot kalo di tambah lagi threeshoot nah ada lagi chaptered deh nah sekarang ONESHOOT deh

Desc :

Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa trus kerja di SM sebagai EXO member, story bikinan Se Ra ndiri tapi di edit dikitlah dan pernah di publish di FB Se Ra.

Fanfiction ini **genderswitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The words I'm saying right now, I don't know if they'll hurt you  
They'll probably make you hate me forever  
You, saying that I'm not the same as I used to be, is not completely untrue  
This changed me is a stranger to myself as well  
You are so kind but..._

Suasana ini sangat menjadi favorit untuk para pasangan di mabuk cinta untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di bawah terangnya sinar mentari, langit biru tanpa awan di temani sejuknya hembusan angin dan ada hidangan lezat untuk di nikmati. Yang akan sangat ramai di kunjungi adalah cafe, ya cafe dengan layanan baik dengan hidangan enak,manis,dingin, dan sederhana. Apa lagi jika ada ice cream yang di temani oleh cupcake dengan tema couple. Itu juga akan memiliki daya tarik yang baik.

Ya, seperti yang lainnya aku juga akan menghabiskan musim panas ini dengan namjachingu-ku. Namja yang sudah berpacaran denganku selama 2 tahun ini, dan sekarang sedang menungguku di cafe favoritku dengan white chocolate raspberry atau pun capucinno crunch. Kami berkenalan di kampus karena sekelompok di kelas pengantar politik, dan sejak hari itu kami semakin dekat dan jadilah seperti sekarang. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan manis seperti coklat. Ya.. mungkin coklat. Seringkali aku berpikir dia terlalu sempurna untukku, dia dengan kesempurnaannya dan aku yang tak ada apa-apanya ini.

Aku sudah menata diriku sebaik mungkin di depan cermin, aku tak mau tampil mengecewakan di depannya dan tentu saja orang yang melihat. Aku juga tak ingin membuat dia malu karena sikap cuekku dan ceplas ceplosku. Aku tak mau mendengar komentar "kasihann namja-nya, mempunyai yeoja yang mengecewakan secara fisik dan sikap" sudah beberapa kali terjadi, namun tetap saja belum pernah ada kata putus atau pun protes darinya atas sikapku. Dia menerima dengan apa adanya diriku, nyaris setiap masalah yang kami hadapi hanya selesei dengan pengertian darinya atas kekeras kepalaanku. Jadi, tak pernah ada masalah besar menimpa hubungan kami.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sekedar melihat tubuh menjulang tingginya atau pun bersender pada bahunya yang kokoh. Tiba-tiba saja aku memiliki firasat buruk, aku merasa seperti sesuatu hal yang besar akan terjadi dan menimpaku. Rasanya langsung menyesaki dadaku seperti di masuki asap tebal. Firasat itu tiba-tiba saja menyelimutiku ketika gelang pemberian pertama namjachingu-ku jatuh dan putus. Segelintir urutan kenangan kami berkelabut di pikiranku. Mungkin seperti hal ini seperti terjadi di sinetron-sinetron, tapi sungguh aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

Bus yang aku tunggu sedari tadi, juga tak kunjung datang, berkali-kali aku melihat jarum jam di tanganku demi membunuh waktu yang berjalan. Aku sangat tau dia tak akan marah sekalipun dia menunggu seharian dan aku bilang tak bisa datang tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin segera melihatnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Bibir menggodanya. Tuhann.. jebal, jangan buat hal buruk terjadi.

_You are so kind but  
That's the way you are but oh  
I don't know I don't know_

Aku sudah turun dari halte terdekat menuju cafe itu, dan kalian tau tadi aku di antarkan oleh mobil kenangan kami. Itu mobil umum pertama kali yang di naiki oleh namja-ku, ia sedari dulu ingin mencoba menaikinya namun selalu saja protektif dari keluarganya yang terlalu ketat membuatnya tidak dapat melakukannya. Namun, ketika bersama denganku, kami berhasil kabur dari supirnya dan menaiki bus ini satu putaran. Ya, meski lebih mahal karena malam hari. Kami juga membuat inisial mencolok di bangku belakang yang kami duduki. Bertulis "WYF 3 KJ" , WYF untuk Wu Yi Fan dan KJ untuk namaku Kim Joonmyun. Memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan tapi itu hal tak terlupakan bagiku, untung saja kami tidak terkena denda ataupun teguran bahkan aku masih bisa melihat tulisannya. Aku lupa bilang namja-ku bukan orang Korea , dia orang China yang lancar berbahasa Korea walaupun dengan logat yang unik, yang tak jarang membuatku tertawa mendengarnya. Aku dan teman-teman memanggilnya Kris, alasannya lebih simpel di ucapkan dan dia juga tidak menolaknya.

"Chagiya! Disini.. "panggilnya padaku yang masih celingukan di pintu cafe. Aku merasa akan meleleh melihatnya, hanya dengan kaus oblong putih biasa dan celana hitam legam duduk di balik meja kecil cafe bahkan ia terlihat seperti pangeran. Pangeran dengan berkuda putihku.

"capucinno branch?"tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"oke.. americano, capucinno branch di tambah blackforest"

Kami mulai bercerita ataupun sekedar berbagi kabar seperti biasanya, namun beberapa kali ekspresi bingung dan bad mood terlihat di wajahnya. Ia lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum dengan terpakasa. Ini sangat janggal bagiku. Dua tahun kami kenal rasanya aku sudah cukup hafal dengan sikapnya. Aku yakin ada hal yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Kris ajushi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanyaku berharap dia tertawa dengan embel "ajushi" yang aku ucapkan.

"tak ada, chagiya. Aku hanya sedikit capek"

Ia memaksakan senyum mengembang lagi di bibirnya. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Biasanya jika ia menolak untuk bercerita padaku, aku akan menyarankannya untuk mandi dan bercerita pada air agar merenggut rasa tidak nyaman itu walaupun sedikit. Kali ini aku rasa tak bisa membiarkan air yang membantunya, aku juga ingin tau.

"ayolahh.. Kris, apa kau mau memperlakukanku seperti orang lain seperti ini? Aku ingin tau. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu?"kataku.

Ia menghindari tatapanku.

"Kris. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku tidak mau melihat kau seperti ini. Apa gunanya aku sebagai yeoja-mu?"

Aku mulai marah.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu kenapa-napa. Bukankah kau yang bilang untuk saling berbagi suka dan duka? Ada apa sekarang? Wae?"

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku melihat banyak arti dari tatapannya ada keragu-raguan, ada rasanya enggan, ada rasa takut dan sakit. Aku tak bisa menterjemahkannya dengan benar, yang aku tahu ini sebuah masalah besar.

"ini tentang kita"

_I don't know I don't know  
Why I am like this  
We were so in love, and you're here now but oh  
I don't know_

Aku berharap sekarang aku tidak berada disini, duduk di depannya dan hanya menatap makanan yang tersedia di hadapanku. Aku memaksa menelan capucinno branch yang kini rasanya seperti lumpur memasuki tenggorokanku. Menekan jari kelingking kiriku sekuat-kuatnya dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk kanan. Aku berharap rasa sakit yang aku rasakan berpindah pada jariku dan tidak lagi menyesaki hatiku. Yang aku takutkan terjadi juga.

"aku akan pergi ke China minggu depan dan mungkin aku akan melanjutkan study di US, aku tak tau kapan akan kembali lagi kesini(Korea), Suho"

"jadi?" aku mencoba membuka suara meski sudah serak menahan tangis.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Kris hanya diam. Pikiranku berkelana kebanyak kemungkinan, dia bermaksud memutuskan aku? Dia sedang becanda, kan? Apa sekarang april mop? Perpisahan? Bukan, dia sedang berdiskusi denganku saja kan? Apa ini? Kenapa air mata rasanya ingin berjatuhan dari mataku. Apa ini?

"Jadi kau bermaksud meninggalkanku?"kata-kata naif itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

_Baby I'm sorry, even when I'm with you, I'm happy but  
I must be lacking when it comes to love, please forgive this horrible person I am  
I'm sorry, this is your and my story_

"bukan begitu Suho, aku hanya bilang aku akan pergi, jika kau ..."

"aku apa? Aku bersedia jika kita LDR, tentu saja ada banyak hal yang membuat kita tetap saling berhubungan. Ka-talk, Line, skype kita bisa menggunakan itu,kan? Iya,kan?"

Aku benar-benar merasa buruk, aku takut yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah hal yang tak aku ingin dengar.

"Tidak bisa, Suho. Aku ... "

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tak bersedia?"

Lagi-lagi aku memotong ucapannya dengan air mata yang tak sengaja tergelincir dari mataku.

"uljima, chagiya. Uljima..! jangan lakukan ini, aku tak mau melihat kau begini. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku ingin membawamu ke China dan menjadikanmu tunanganku. Apa kau bersedia untuk itu?"

Ia menyeka lembut air mataku.

"apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? " aku masih kaget mendengarnya.

"aku akan meyakinkan nenek mengijinkan pertunangan kita, kau akan tinggal dan didik oleh nenekku,jika kau tidak mau, mungkin di China nanti aku akan di tunangkan oleh nenekku dengan pilihannya dan aku takkan bisa menolak perintahnya. Kau tau kan satu-satunya keluargaku yang mencintaiku adalah nenek. Aku tak mau dia kenapa-kenapa jika aku permintaannya."

"tapi.. "

Banyak hal yang menjadi pikiranku. Tunangannya? Dan hidup bersamanya di China? Bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Apa aku akan terima? Bagaimana ini? Aku masih punya impian yang inginku capai, aku masih ingin berbakti pada orang tuaku. Aku tidak tau.

"Suho. Aku mencintaimu. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Apa kau bersedia bertunangan denganku dan ikut ke China?"

Aku tau dengan kesungguhannya namun keragu-raguan sedang menyelimutiku. Ini terlalu cepat bukan? Ini harusnya tak benar-benar terjadi,kan? Tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Wu Yi Fan. Aku tak bisa jawab sekarang."

Terlihat sekali kekecewaan dari wajahnya tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Aku perlu memikirkannya dengan benarkan?

"aku tunggu di Incheon airport jam 9, aku menunggumu."

_You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the strange one  
It seems I've already been prepared long ago, for our farewell  
I really wanted to treat you well, out of all the times, why is it when I'm confronted by love  
I am shrinking away_

H-Day

04.30 am

Aku masih terjaga, aku masih mengotak atik otakku berpikir tentang keputusan yang akan aku buat, "iya" atau "tidak" bukan masalah mudah untuk di putuskan. Satu kata yang aku putuskan akan mengikuti langkahku untuk ke depannya. Oh tuhann.. tolong bantu aku..!

06.30 am

Aku memarahi alarm yang tiba-tiba berbunyi di saat aku akan jatuh tertidur, aku sudah berusaha tidur dan tidak berpikir lagi ketika akan tertidur bunyi alarm itu malah menggangguku. Aku terpaksa terbangun lagi dan masih saja berdebat sendiri.

8.30 am

Aku berada di Incheon Airport dengan koper kecilku, duduk di ruang tunggu paling pinggir. Aku masih berpikir apa ini keputusan yang tepat? Apakah aku akan menyesalinya? Aku sudah melihat Kris sedari tadi dari kerumunan orang-orang, hanya saja aku merasa enggan untuk menemuinya.

Kris sibuk dengan Handphone nya meliriknya berkali-kali, celingukan ke kiri dan kanan, resah, sesekali berdiri, berjalan acak-acakan kemudian duduk lagi. Itu sikap seseorang yang sedang menunggukan? Apakah itu aku? Ottokhe..ottokhe..

8.47 am

13 menit lagi, Kris sudah harus berangkat ke ruang tunggu, keberangkatanya tepat jam 9.30 am. Aku mengumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk menemuinya.

"Suho, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ayo palli! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat"

Aku mengangguk, dan mengikutinya.

Perasaanku malah semakin campur aduk ketika pesawat akan terbang. Aku harus melakukan ini kan? Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku hanya menghancurkan semuanya?

In China airport

"ayo. Sekarang kita tinggal tunggu supir nenek menjemput kita. Aku janji kau akan bahagia disini dan kita akan sering jalan-jalan bersama. Apa kau tau disini banyak Panda, kau sangat menyukainya bukan?"

Cerocos Kris girang. Dia benar-benar kelihatan bahagia, seperti seorang yang baru saja memenangkan taruhan. Aku tak kuasa harus merusak sinar bahagia di wajahnya. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan kekecewaan.

"Kris.. " panggilku sambil menarik langkah di belakang pintu keluar. Dan tepat di depannya ada Kris, jika satu kali aku melangkah mundur maka kami akan berpisah, satu di luar ruangan dan satu lagi di dalam ruangan.

"hey.. apa yang kau lakuan Suho? Ayo sini..."

"aku tak bisa, Kris"

"Suho.. apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bermain-main seperti ini."

Kris mendekat dan masih tersenyum karena menyangka aku bercanda.

"Kris.. maafkan aku. Aku ... "

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku?"

Kata Kris sambil mencoba mencapai tanganku. Aku menepisnya.

"Kris.. aku mohon berada di sisi luar pintu"

Ia menurutinya dan inilah keputusanku.

"Kris. Wo ai ni.. ! Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Hal itu membuat senyum terbesit dari wajah Kris.

"Kris. Dengarkan aku baik-baik sekarang. Aku ikut denganmu hari ini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi bukan benar-benar selamat tinggal "sampai jumpa lagi"tepatnya. Aku benar-benar belum bisa menjadi tunanganmu, bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu hanya saja aku masih ingin bebas dan meraih mimpiku. Kau tau kan keinginanku, aku ingin mencapainya dulu. Semuanya tiba-tiba dan itu berat bagiku."

"Tapi.. "

Kris terlihat amat buruk di depanku sekarang. Aku yakin dia kaget dan akan membenci keegoisanku kali ini.

"Kris. Maafkan aku"

Kali ini ada banyak getaran dalam suaraku karena menahan tangis.

"Kris. Jeongmal miane.."

Aku tak percaya, semuanya harus ku akhiri seperti ini. Semua kenangan berputar di ingatanku, dua tahun bukan waktu sebentar. Bukan keinginanku jadi begini hanya saja aku ingin membuktikan dulu siapa aku dan menggapai mimpiku.

"tapi, aku takkan baik-baik saja tanpa kau, Suho. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

Kata-kata Kris satu ini membuatku makin berat meninggalkannya.

"jangan bodoh Kris. Kau bisa lebih baik tanpa aku. Kau pikir kau tak terlalu naif, Kris. Hiduplah dengan baik!"

Aku menyatakannya dengan air mata membasahi wajahku. Kris mencoba mendekatiku tapi aku melarangnya.

"jangan mendekat Kris, ini perpisahan kita. Jika kau mendekat, aku akan mundur satu langkah dan ini akan jadi perpisahan kita. Kau mengerti?"

"aku tak bisa menerima ini,Suho. Kenapa kau tega berbuat begini padaku?"

"aku tau ini tak adil tapi aku masih ingin bebas. Aku masih ingin berbuat lebih banyak, aku tak mau hanya berujung bergantung padamu. Aku ingin menjadi lebih baik. Ku mohon chagiya. Mengertilah hormati keputusanku"

"kau bisa menjadi baik bersamaku,kan?"

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kris. Itu mobilmu. Aku akan mundur dan kembali ke Korea sementara kau silahkan kembali ke rumahmu. Aku bukannya tidak mencintaimu, hanya saja aku rasa kita di takdirkan terpisah"

Kris hanya menatapiku dengan penuh kekecewaan, membuatku merasa telah memotong sesuatu dengan pisau namun tanganku ikut-ikut luka dan berdarah.

"dan jangan lupa bawa koper itu, itu hadiahku untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"oke.. hana.. dul.. set.."

Kataku.

Aku mundur satu langkah dan pintunya tertutup. Kris berbalik dan menuju mobil dan aku terpaku melihat langkah penuh kekecewaan dan benci darinya.

Dengan secepatnya kemudian aku berlari pada Kris, memeluknya dari belakang. Sedari dulu dia benci hal itu, namun tetap saja aku tak ingin melepasnya.

"Kris, Uljima! Ulijima! Maafkan aku. Jeongmal miane. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melakukan ini tapi aku juga belum siap untuk itu. aku tak mau kehilanganmu tapi aku juga tak mau mengikatmu denganku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih tapi aku tak pernah membuatmu bahagia. ottokhe.."

Rengekku padanya.

"araeso.. ini berat untukmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan keputusanmu. Sekarang kau berbaliklah dan berbahagialah. Itu akan membuatku bahagia juga"

Katanya Kris tegar sambil menghapus air mata yang juga ada di wajahnya.

"tapi.. "

"pergilah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti jika situasinya lebih baik"

"maksudmu?"

"ya. Aku akan coba bilang pada nenek membatalkan pertunanganku. Aku hanya takut yang aku terima adalah kabar buruk. Dan apa kau masih bersedia menungguku ?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"aku akan menunggumu. Aku janji"

Ia mengecup lembut kepalaku. "Jaga dirimu,chagiya dan jadilah penulis luar biasa"bisiknya.

"saranghae.."

Kris tersenyum. "nado.. saranghae"

Aku berbalik dan kembali ke Korea tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Yang jelas langkahku sudah semakin pasti, aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku juga menemukan hal yang ingin aku capai. Urusan masa depan masih misteri jika di pikirkan sekarang, hanya seperti khayalan-khayalan. Namun, aku berjanji untuk menikmati setiap langkah dalam hidupku entah itu mempunyai hasil buruk ataupun baik.

_Good bye, baby_

_I hope you remember say "hello" in other time.._

End.

* * *

Otte?

Kaku, kah? Gantung? Kurang dapat feelnya?

Hahhaha :D

Jjajan! FF Crack Couple kedua nih.

Kekke~

Eomma ma appa EXO pisah, sesuailah yah ama yang terjadi sekrang ini..

Cie..cie.. ini terinspirasi dari lihat video Kris oppa ama Suho oppa minum kayak bubble tea gitu eh trus eomma keselek gitu, ngakak deh si appa. Trus keingat juga big hug dari appa buat eomma di tepi pantai itu (showtime) . nah, sekarang misah lagi.. terciptalah FF gaje ini...

Masalah FF yang lain lagi dalam proses.. udah di tulis tapi belum cukup panjang buat di publish makanya masih mikirin rangkaian kata lain dulu.. heeh .. sabar yaaa .muacchhh... #winkmatahilangalahunhun

Nah, tinggalin review ya readerdeul!

Gumawo,,,, #bikinlovedarinyatuinjatitengahmatunjuk

OVERDOSE


End file.
